You'll Remember Me
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Oliver and Lilly have a big fight the day before Lilly moves away. Oliver comes into her room one last time to say sorry, say goodbye, and maybe tell her something he's been keeping for years: How he's in love with her. Loliver Oneshot. R&R!


**HANNAH MONTANA: You'll Remember Me**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own this show or any of its characters and places. Exclusive rights belong to the Disney Channel and Michael Poryes.

_Oliver's Point of View_

Lilly was almost done packing her bags when I entered her room.

"Get out, Oliver," she said firmly, without looking up from her suitcase.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," I protested, still standing in her doorway.

"Well, make it quick," Lilly snapped, her gaze still on her case.

We'd been fighting the day before. The topic, of course, was the fact that she was moving to a country halfway around the world. I begged her not to go. She reasoned that she didn't have a choice.

I'd been in love with Lilly for so long, and still, I couldn't work up the nerve to tell her the truth. We'd been best friends for more than a decade. It just wouldn't be the same if I'd told. Now that she was moving, I told myself that I'd better tell her before it was too late.

"That's not the only thing that I wanted to tell you," I said, moving three steps forward.

_This is it, _I thought to myself, _there's no turning back. _

Lilly finally looked up from her case. She wasn't the same as she was three years ago. Back then she'd been a skater, wearing all these ridiculous baggy clothes. Now, she's actually wearing a lacy tank top and a denim skirt. She'd changed a lot since then. She blinked, showing full eyelids covered in lilac eye shadow. She pressed her glossed lips together, like she does when she's impatient. "Well?" she finally asked.

"I-I don't really know how to...how to tell you this," I stammered, taking another three steps forward.

"This isn't another attempt to beg me to stay, is it?" she asked, her tone icy and not-so-friendly. She smiled a bit, flipping her newly-dyed hair. It had been naturally blond and stick-straight. Now it was red, and wavy. "I'm sorry, Oliver," she told me, packing two shirts into the bag. "I'm sorry about the fight. It's all my fault, I know. It's just..." She played with her charm bracelet, the one I'd given her for her seventeenth birthday about three months ago. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "I was scared about moving. And your begging didn't help. It only made things worse. Now I'm pretty sure everything's gonna be okay. You can visit me. And we can e-mail each other."

"Australia's pretty far, you know," I replied. "I can't just go visit. Where would I get the money?"

"You have a job, right?" Lilly asked, referring to my part-time job at our town's very own McDonald's, which pays fifty cents over minimum wage. In short, I wasn't making that much. "And you have some of your birthday money stashed away?"

"Oh, yeah," I replied sarcastically. "You can expect me to visit when we're sixty."

"Oh, come on, Ollie," Lilly said. "You're totally exaggerating. Maybe when we're forty..."

I elbowed her. We were already sitting on her bed. She'd stopped packing long enough to talk to me. She was going to move tomorrow, first thing in the morning. There just wasn't enough time.

"Seriously, Oliver," Lilly told me, "I'll be okay."

I could already feel the tears coming. Normally we'd joke around about the fact that I'm crying, but not when the situation was as serious as this. "But..." I sighed. "What about me?"

Lilly paused, as if she was considering it. Finally, she blurted, "You still have Miley."

"She and I aren't as close as we are," I reasoned.

"True," Lilly agreed. "But without me, she's the only one you'll have. And there's Jake."

"Yes, but..." I sighed again. "It won't be the same without you."

"You came here to tell me that?" Lilly asked. "You've been telling me that since I told you all that I was moving."

"Well, not only that," I said. I fiddled with my necktie.

"I need to pack..." That was Lilly's indication that I'd better tell her now or get a move on.

"I'm not sure if I really want to tell you this," I said. "Or if you want to hear this."

"Well, you'd better give me something to remember you by," Lilly told me. "Otherwise you'll be regretting it forever..."

I gulped. _Forever? _

"I've been thinking about the future lately," Lilly went on, totally oblivious to the fact that I was now trying to make my heartbeat go back to normal. It was beating so fast, I was beginning to think that I was gonna have a heart attack. "Of course I'd still remember Miley. If she wasn't a pop star anymore by then, it's either she'd sing songs of different genres or she'd be an Oscar-winning actress. Or maybe a director or fashion designer. Eitherway, she wouldn't have to keep her identity a secret and she'd be world-famous. Jake would probably produce record-breaking movies that made about a billion dollars. And maybe all of you would remember me as I skate my way to the top, or something. And you..."

"...and me?" I prodded.

"You'd probably be well off, living a simple life with your family," Lilly finished. "Maybe I won't be able to remember you, after all..."

I elbowed her again. "Lilly!"

"Oh, Ollie," Lilly said. "Of course I'll remember you. We've been best friends for twelve years!"

I looked down. _Yeah. That's precisely what I'm afraid of. We're best friends. No more, no less. _

"What did you say...?" Lilly asked slowly, prompting me to realize that I hadn't been thinking those words. Instead, I'd said them out loud.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. Really."

"Sounds like something to me," Lilly said.

I rolled my eyes, trying to work up the nerve to tell her the whole truth. "Okay. Yes. I said..." I took a deep breath. "I'm scared. Of being just friends with you."

Lilly stood up, hands on hips. "What does that mean?" She ran a hand through her waves. "Are you trying to tell me that..." She gasped. "You like me?!"

"N-no," I stammered. "I mean, yes. I mean..." I sighed. "Wait, Lil, let me explain."

Lilly smacked her forehead, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "I knew this would happen." She looked at me through her tears as she backed away slowly. "Go, Oliver. We've said goodbye. Just go. I'm sorry, but I just want to forget everything. I want to forget you..." She wiped her tears. "Otherwise, life would be too hard for me."

"Do you like me back?" I asked, cautiously but firmly.

"Yes," Lilly breathed. "A lot."

We paused. Then I finally said, "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

Lilly forced a smile. She was still crying. "I guess." She walked over to me and leaned over to give me a hug.

When we pulled away, my hand flew to her face. Before I knew it, we were kissing like she wasn't moving away. I pulled back, then I saw that both of us were smiling.

"Are we okay?" I asked, hoping for an answer that wouldn't devastate the hell out of me.

Lilly nodded. "Yes."

"I guess I'd better go," I told her. "I'll see you soon, Lilly. I..." I smiled. "I love you. As a friend and maybe a little more than that. I hope you won't forget me."

"Maybe I want to," Lilly said. "I'll try to visit sometime. And we can IM and e-mail each other."

"I'm gonna count on it," I said. "Bye."

"Bye," Lilly said, turning back to her case.

Before closing the door behind me, I called, "Oh, and Lilly?"

"Yeah?" Lilly asked, looking up once again from her case.

I grinned at her. I figured that the tears would come soon, so I'd better smile while I can. I rushed over to her and gave her another kiss to remember me by.

"You'll remember me."

Lilly grinned back, returning the kiss. "Yeah, in the end, I think I wouldn't be able to forget you all along."

I raised my eyebrows. "Good to know."

It was nice to know that everything may just work out pretty well, after all.

(**A/N: **Yay! My latest oneshot. I've been having a hard time writing these lately. I just can't seem to focus! Anyway, other oneshots that may or may not come from me are the following: _One Day at a Time_, based on the Jonas Brothers song but NOT a songfic, is about Miley when she finds out that Jake has been cheating on her. She decides that suicide is the only solution. But is it really? We'll find out soon; _Reunion_, a Nicley - yes, another one, even though I'm kind of against the pairing for a bit now - oneshot where Nick and Miley were best friends until they part. When they see each other again, will things be the same or have they changed? And if they have, are they for the better or for the worse? Tune in and see; _Fairy Tales_, a Loliver story that is, well, based on fairy tales. I'm thinking that this will be very, very sweet. Well, that's all for now! Please review! I _love _reading your thoughts! Thanks!)


End file.
